Binding of Isaac: The Sad Story
by quester23
Summary: Isaac lived with his mother in a house in a place most people would call no where until one day his mother heard a voice from above...


*WARNING VERY GRUESOME AND DISTURBING AT SOME PARTS*

THE BINDING OF ISAAC By: Parker knapp

I was sitting in my room when my mom busted in my room gritting her teeth with a knife in her hand and instantly I knew I was in a lot of trouble. In a little area not many people know about in Illinois Isaac and his mother live in a little house. Isaacs mother usually sits at home all day watching Christian broadcast on her television. On the other hand Isaac is like any other 3 year old, plays with his toys and draw pictures. Together they had a more than normal and dull life. But one day all that

Isaac was in his room while his mom was watching T.V. as always. When suddenly her mom heard a voice that said "To prove your devotion to me GOD you must take away all sin around you." Isaacs mom, taking this as serious as possible learning that god called down to her stripped Isaac of all toys, clothes, and his drawings.

Isaac obviously was scared seeing all his things he loved are gone. He was trapped in his house twiddling his fingers and talking to himself in his room. One week after Isaacs mom got a call from above she got another, this time he said "You have proved that you love me more then all things but to prove that I am god I will need a sacrifice... your son." She then, after getting the news she smashed open Isaacs door with a knife. Sprinting at Isaac with the knife aimed towards his body. Isaac being scared looked around frantically to find a way to escape, then he remembered the hatch he had under his rug, he was never aloud to go down it but he now knew it was his only option. He sprinted towards the hatch opened the door and jumped down.

While Isaac was falling he looked up to make sure his mother did not follow but all he saw was his moms foot inside of the hatch. Then he hit the ground, he cried for at least 20 minutes still trying to process what just happened. He knew that he would keep crying for a long time but decided he would need to get out soon so he started walking.

He could not see much just a bunch doors almost like a maze so he walked through the door on his left and saw a small white leach charging towards him. He thought he should act fast so he started to run towards the door he came in through but it was closed all he saw was the little white leach coming right at him he blinked and wiped a tear away. Which gave him an idea. He started blinking seeing that he was crying so much and tried to use a tear as a projectile and fire it at the leach and it worked he was so happy to find he was not completely defenseless he shot three tears at the leach when the leach stopped moving and died right in front of him.

One he killed the leach the door behind him opened scared learning his new ability he ran out in the direction he came. He was terrified, he knew he was crying but not that much. Isaac was only three and did not know much so he continued onward to the left now every time he entered a room he got scared of a enemy but luckily there was no enemy there this time. In the next room there was a onion in the room on a pedestal, he walked slowly towards it and thought to himself "I can shoot tears from my eyes and this is and onion which makes you cry more." he picked it up and tore it in half. He put each half under his eyes so he would constantly get the effect of an onion.

Once they were under his eyes he tested his tears again and saw that he could shoot them much faster. So he continued on his journey to escape. He went to the next room which had people that looked just like him so he walked up to them and said "hi" they moaned turned toward him and ran at him at high speeds. He screamed and turned back then he remembered he had tears. He turned around and shoot him 5 times and he fell to the ground. Isaac felt terrible but he knew it was his only hope.

He went to the next room and did the same thing except this time he knew every thing was trying to kill him. So he was ready until he found two large worm things in six segments each he knew he had to kill it but it pained him to do so because it was so cute so he named it, Larry and Larry Jr. He thought it fit them then he went on to kill him sadly Larry was a good turner and hit him twice. Once Larry and Larry Jr. died he saw another pedestal that came out of Larry's stomach it looked like a coat hanger, he thought that he might need to shoot even faster seeing how the enemies are getting harder so he put one inside of his eye socket in front of the eye and did the same with the other. As he did this he screamed louder than anyone has ever screamed before.

But after all the pain was over he tested his tears to see if they did any better now and the outcome was surprising to him his tears shot really fast but, he also found another hatch that led down so just like before he jumped down. He fell again down to the next basement floor. once he hit the ground this time he tried to save his tears for the scary monster's that lurked in the basement. so he continued on his quest and at this point he had one idea he could not forget. This idea was that he might have to kill his own mom.

He went from room to room fighting enemies and trying his best to not get hit. He was starting to get a rhythm of the enemys attack patterns until he found another room with a item on the pedestal so seeing as he had an idea to use with it he took the jar with a label that said Ipecac and took a little bite. "BLAH GGGG" he screamed as he shot puke fast out of his mouth. he looked around him and saw the puke exploding once it hit the ground and in this situation he could only think it would help.

He left that room only to encounter a really large room. much larger than he has ever seen and of course there were enemies on it. after he killed all the things in the room he started to think about how its possible that all of this could even be happening, yet it is, and to him at that. eventually once he found most of the other rooms he found the last room of the floor. he saw a big white blob with a face in front of him and he could indeed confirm i was a monster so he named it monstro.

Isaac thought monstro was not very hard surprisingly enough but something new happened. A room and a hatch opened up, first he went into the new room he saw a statue of a devil and 1 item in the center. naturally he picked it up just to see what it would do. he felt something grow out of his head, surprised he rubbed his hand against his head back and forth. He felt something he would not of expected, he had horns. afraid he ran out of the room. he turned around to look at the room again but it was gone.

He shoot again to see if anything changed only to see he was shooting a bright red laser out of his eyes and he could barely shoot as fast as before. He walked into another room excited and scared of his new power. Once he shot everything in the room died almost as soon as they touched the laser.

he continued on his routine going room to room killing everything instantly fighting the hard enemies and picking up the items on the pedestal. until he got to one room where he heard a voice scream"ISAAC" and a giant foot slammed down in the middle of the room. He recognized the voice… it was his psychotic mother he cried as he fired his first tear at his mother hoping it would be over soon. then he heard the screams of her dying mother as she yelled "Nooo." she fell on the floor.

Isaac had just realized what he had done which made him feel powerful and terrible for feeling that way. Isaac even though he knew it was the only thing he could of done he sat there in the middle of the floor crying saddened knowing that his mother just tried to kill him. But he knew he had to go on with his life so he continued to live in that home with a foster mom named Maya. He lived happily ever after.


End file.
